Reborn
by Mirai Gohan
Summary: Takes place after Jedi Knight 2, a group of Jedi discover another reason for the attack on the temple.


Sith Empire – Episode 7 – "Reborn"  
  
Disclaimer – All information to do with Star Wars belong to George Lucas, Lucas Art, Lucasfilm etc.. I do not own star wars; I am not in any way getting a profit from this. The characters Jay, Alex and others like that are made up.  
  
Story takes place at the end of Jedi knight 2….  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
In a galaxy, far far away...  
  
STAR WARS  
  
Episode 7  
  
Reborn  
  
The Jedi Order as been rebuilt, Luke Skywalker as become a Jedi Master and as begun to train the new padawans. The New Republic as been made with the help off Princess Leia, the galaxy is not at totally peace yet since there are still bits of the Empire left.  
  
But for now there is peace...  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Luke stood on the balcony of the massassi temple looking up at the sky; the wind was blowing his cloak to the right. His eyes where dark and showed the lack of sleep he had been having. Footsteps could be heard coming from the room behind the balcony, two lads walked out onto the balcony and bowed to Luke.  
  
Both of them where about 19 years old, the first one was about 6'1ft tall with short black hair that was spiked at the front with dark green eyes. He wore black tunic and black suit with his lightsaber attached to his belt; the second lad was the same height with short brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white suit with a brown tunic along with two lightsabers attached to his belt.  
  
"Master Skywalker, the radar as picked up the ship Doom giver heading towards here" spoke the first lad; Luke knew that Dernese was coming to attack the academy along with his army. "Have the students ready and contact the republic and call for help" replied Luke you bowed and walked off.  
  
Both lads walked off the balcony into the room and left heading down one of the corridors, the one with black hair was Jay and the other was Alex both Jedi Knights and top students at the academy. They headed down the lifts and out into the courtyard, the rain was pouring down as the storm appeared. The lightning could be seen and the sounds of thunder could be heard. The high winds blew almost knocking them off their feet's; they headed across the ruins until they reached the south temple.  
  
They entered and gave the orders to the controllers, they all ran to there posts and began to try and contact the republic. "Do we have a signal?" asked Alex and he leant over one of the stations, Jay stood at the door watching. "Not yet, the storm is causing use problems" replied the controller. "We must hurry, the imperial forces will be here shortly" responded Alex as he walked off to look at the charts. Several loud explosions could be heard, then west side of the room exploded. Alex was thrown across the room into the wall hitting one of the stations. Jay was sent flying back into the door followed by several pieces of junk metal that smashed into him.  
  
Alex slowly pushed himself up onto his feet and looked around, the controller he was talking too was dead lying over the station she was working on. Two more controllers where near by dead and badly burnt. The forth was by the wall that exploded, suddenly several pieces of metal where sent flying across the room. Jay stood up and grunted "Why is it when we stay in a room it explodes"; both pulled the door open and went out. The rain had gotten worse making it hard to see, they both looked up to see several fireballs in the air. "Drop ships" whispered Jay, Alex nodded and looked towards the courtyard. Several large boulders that had fallen off the cliff next to it blocked the entrance. "I guess we will have to find a new way back in" replied Alex, they both ran into the swamp and go around the perimeter to the main entrance. They came to a small island when they heard voices; quickly both of them lay down on the floor and looked over. Four troopers with green armour and helmets where talking armed with blasters, "Swamp Troopers" whispered Jay smiling. They both jumped up and jumped into the air; the troopers looked up and began to fire at them. Jay ignited his lightsaber a blue blade appeared, Alex pulled out both of his igniting two purple blades. Jay landed and quickly did 180-degree turn and brought his lightsaber around slashing the first trooper, Alex kicked two troopers when he landed. The last trooper opened fired but Jay quickly knocked the blast back sending the trooper flying into a tree, the other two troopers stood up but Alex quickly brought one of his blade into the first guys head killing him and threw his second lightsaber cutting through the last trooper. Alex used the force to pull his lightsaber back to him; both of them shut off their lightsabers but kept them ready.  
  
"This is not a good sign at all, the remnant troops have landed we must get to the academy and quickly" whispered Alex, Jay looked at the troops then turned to Alex "Go to the temple and help out their I'm going to try find some of these drop ships and take them out before they cause any more problems." "Very well may the force be with you" replied Alex as he ran off to towards the temple; Jay began to head of out into the swamp.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
R&R please no flaming this is my second story and first star wars one. I will post up the next chapters after I get some reviews. – Jay, Jedi Knight 


End file.
